<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What The...? by KRYOOX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245109">What The...?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRYOOX/pseuds/KRYOOX'>KRYOOX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Viewpoint of Inanimate Objects/POV Benda Mati [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Zero-One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode 38, F/M, Gen, kayak ada sewot-sewotnya, ya gitu deh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRYOOX/pseuds/KRYOOX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tolonglah, aku gagal paham!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fuwa Isamu/Yaiba Yua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Viewpoint of Inanimate Objects/POV Benda Mati [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What The...?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fanfic ini mengambil waktu saat episode 38.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Konon katanya, aku ada untuk memberikan dunia ini keindahan; menyenangkan banyak orang; menjadi penyampai isi hati yang tidak bisa diucapkan oleh lisan atau bahkan sebaliknya. Aku juga bisa menyimpan banyak rahasia, tergantung pada niat hati seseorang. Tapi aku berani menjamin, rahasiamu itu akan tetap aman.</p><p>Hari ini cerah sekali bukan? Jujur saja, aku sempat membayangkan sebuah adegan romantis layaknya sebuah drama percintaan saat pria itu datang dan membawaku. Jangan salahkan ekspektasiku yang terlalu tinggi, tapi biasanya memang untuk hal seperti itulah aku diperlukan. Aku bisa mendengar suara hati seseorang, asal kalian tahu saja. Jadi aku sangat yakin, dia membutuhkanku untuk hal-hal semacam itu.</p><p>Tapi...</p><p>Hei, percakapan macam apa itu? Bukankah seharusnya hari ini aku mendengar kata-kata manis itu keluar dari mulut mereka? Kenapa sekarang rasanya malah seperti sedang mendengarkan sebuah rencana pembunuhan? Mereka ingin menghancurkan apa tadi? Ark? Apa itu Ark? Tolonglah, aku gagal paham!</p><p>Ini sudah masuk musim panas, bukan? Lalu kenapa suasananya tak jauh beda dengan musim salju? Dingin. Aku rasa wanita yang ditemuinya ini terlalu keras menjalani hidup sehingga dirinya tak peka dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh... entah siapa pria ini baginya, yang jelas, si pria membawaku ke sini untuk sebuah tujuan yang mulia, tapi wanita itu malah seperti tak peduli. Atau jangan-jangan memang sengaja?</p><p>Hei-hei... Aku bisa mendengar suara hati seseorang, ingat?</p><p>Ah, sudahlah... Drama romantisku sepertinya harus tertunda. Eksistensiku di sini seperti telah direncanakan dengan matang untuk tidak diakui. Aku mengerti, mereka punya alasan dan agaknya itu sesuatu yang gawat. Tak apa jika memang waktunya tidak memungkinkan, tapi setidaknya... Bisahkan kalian singkirkan wajah menyeramkan itu dari diri kalian? Keindahanku jadi sama sekali tidak terpancar dan ini benar-benar tidak elit. Aku rasa mereka berdua memang terlalu keras menjalani hidup, ya?</p><p>Tapi terserah merekalah...  Asal keduanya tidak mati saja.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Makasih udah baca! 💞</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>